


阴差阳错

by bandtbaozi



Series: When someone carry a torch [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandtbaozi/pseuds/bandtbaozi
Summary: FILE：03标题：阴差阳错作者：BANDT包子配对：SS/HP级别：NC-17简介：一睁开眼，哈利回到了四年级末，但是这个时空好像有哪里不太对……声明：ABO设定！！警告：直白的性行为、性器官描写！轻微粗口！生理上未成年人的性爱！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FILE：03  
> 标题：阴差阳错  
> 作者：BANDT包子  
> 配对：SS/HP  
> 级别：NC-17  
> 简介：一睁开眼，哈利回到了四年级末，但是这个时空好像有哪里不太对……  
> 声明：ABO设定！！  
> 警告：直白的性行为、性器官描写！轻微粗口！生理上未成年人的性爱！

part 01.

“听你的，来吧。”

“数到三，好吗？一，二，三——”

……

混沌的、仿佛从水底传来的嘈杂声音在耳边隆隆回响，紧接着是一阵高速旋转所带来的的眩晕。哈利感到地面像是突然冒出来一样塞进了他的脚底，一条腿传来钻心似的疼痛，令他整个人摔倒在地。

发生什么了？大脑封闭术快速运转，魔杖滑入手心，他警戒着抬起头，却在下一秒吃惊地睁大了眼睛——

塞德里克·迪戈里站在他面前，衣袍有点脏乱，但并不影响他英俊的外貌，他正在不安地打量着四周。

“我们在哪儿？”塞德里克问，但没有得到回答。他低头看了一眼呆愣的哈利，发现那双绿眼睛中的瞳孔因为震惊而剧烈收缩颤抖着，他迷惑地问，“看来你也很意外，应该没人对你说过这奖杯是个门钥匙，是吧？”

哈利木然地摇了摇头。塞德里克把他拉了起来，借着月色发现了他眼中一些莹亮的反光，还以为哈利因为腿疼而哭鼻子了。他礼貌地扭过头继续观察周围，假装没有看见。

“我不知道这是不是比赛的一部分，但我们应该拔出魔杖，你说呢？”塞德里克说，声音有点儿紧张。

“好的。”哈利费了好大力气才使自己回过神，冷静地开口，即使眼前的一切荒诞而离奇。

距离彻底覆灭伏地魔的战争已经过去了十年，魔法界恢复了和平和宁静，偶尔还会有些黑巫师跳出来捣乱一番，但在迅速成长起来的哈利·前·救世主·现·傲罗司长·波特面前，只不过是一碟供他和罗恩打赌需要解决他们的时间是一天还是一天半的小菜。他记得自己分明是在追捕一伙食死徒余党时，误入一个年代久远的古老法阵，也不知哪个举动触发了法阵，当强光闪过之后，就看到早已死去多年的塞德里克站在眼前。

一个无声的治愈魔咒落在伤腿上，哈利握紧了魔杖，无论如何，还是先弄清楚他们目前的处境。他扫视了一圈周围，快速而有效地将地形印刻在脑海，那些可以藏身的位置、适合缠斗的路径都被他清晰地标记出来。这儿是一处杂草丛生的墓地，黑暗将高大红豆杉后面的一所小教堂模糊成一片轮廓，左手边的山冈上有一所精致的老房子……

异常熟悉的画面冲击着哈利的心神——这是小汉格顿村的里德尔墓园，伏地魔复生的地方！

忽然，十年没有动静的伤疤剧烈地疼痛起来，他被这突如其来剧痛打了个措手不及，膝盖一软差点倒在地上，但多年的傲罗生涯磨砺出的坚定意志让他硬挺住。他眯着眼睛看到一个矮小的人影自黑暗中朝他们走来，行走在一座座坟墓中，帽檐遮住了那人的脸，但从步态和手臂的姿势看，他好像抱着什么东西。

一个冷酷的声音嘶嘶地说：“干掉碍事的。”

哈利瞳孔剧缩，令人毛骨悚然的危险征兆像毒蛇从背脊窜过，他猛地推开塞德里克，一道刺目的绿光从两人之间疾射而过。

“跑——！拿上奖杯！快走！”哈利朝着矮小身影丢出一个“障碍重重”，传来的惊呼向他反馈这个咒语命中了目标。

“梅林——快、快过来！哈利！”塞德里克惊恐地瘫在地上，哆嗦着喊。

哈利用力一脚踹开塞德里克，把他踹向奖杯的同时顺势躲过另一道绿光。看着他陷入一个扭曲的光圈随后消失不见，哈利松了口气。这是他发挥最好的一次梦境——如果这是梦境的话——相比起无数个眼睁睁看着塞德里克被杀死的噩梦。

举着魔杖转过身。“彼得·佩迪鲁。”哈利对着畏畏缩缩的矮个子巫师怀里的伏地魔歪了歪头，“一年不见，你连老鼠崽子都有了？”

佩迪鲁喘着粗气不敢说话，他似乎被与预想中完全不一样的现实打得措手不及，不知该如何进行下一步。满意于能在梦里掌控自己的语言和行为，哈利轮流扭动手腕和脚踝，像他每次面对敌人时做的小幅度热身运动那样。

“制服他，你这蠢货！”伏地魔的声音高亢地说。

佩迪鲁把那一团伏地魔放在地上——看起来他巴不得如此——拿起他主子的魔杖，像在雄狮面前想逃走却又不得不豁出去的小型动物，使着劲虚张声势喊道：“速速禁锢！”

一些思虑在脑中快速转了一圈，哈利顿了一下，强压住身体的反射性动作，毫不抵抗地被咒语击中，顺着力道向后撞上大理石墓碑并被绳索紧紧地捆在上头。这不符合前一刻那个敏捷男孩该有的反应，以至于佩迪鲁愣住了，在伏地魔高声催促中，他踟蹰着走上前，试图仔细检查捆绑的绳子是否结实，并打算抽走男孩的魔杖。

“为什么不敢看我，虫尾巴？”哈利冷笑着凝视他，即使额头上的伤疤疼得像着了火似的，“我长得像我爸爸，是吗？还有我妈妈的眼睛。你看，他们就是因为你而死了。有没有觉得很自豪？比你强的詹姆死了，小天狼星在监狱度过了十多年，甚至连伏地魔也是因为你的情报而变得不死不活——”

“你闭嘴！”佩迪鲁像被踩中的老鼠一样尖叫出声，慌张地朝他嘴里塞了一块破布，缩回去开始布置供伏地魔复活的用具。

哈利不着痕迹地撇了一眼身体和墓碑之间被他刻意留出的空隙以及藏在袖子里的魔杖。

佩迪鲁开始用一口巨大的石制坩埚熬煮不知名的液体，让它沸腾而且迸射出闪烁火花，浓郁的蒸气如同厚实的云团，连照看火苗的佩迪鲁的身影都变得模糊起来了。包袱急切地动起来，伏地魔尖厉喊道：“现在！”

佩迪鲁手忙脚乱地扯开地上的包袱，露出里面黏糊糊的恶心玩意，将它放进了坩埚里，然后加入复生必须的三样东西作为水煮伏地魔的配菜。哈利无比遗憾不能把纳威饲养的改良版曼德拉草丢进去，据说它们的叫声不再致命了，但是会让人发疯。他很想看看伏地魔发疯会是什么模样——虽然他现在已经是一个疯子了——如果能看到他贴着佩迪鲁跳脱衣舞并且发出“喵喵喵”的羞涩声音，那么大名鼎鼎的救世主可能会当场笑毙。

在哈利天马行空漫无边际地发挥想象力时，伏地魔从坩埚中缓缓走了出来，他伸展开双手，举到眼前欣赏，像是获得了一个新奇的玩具，动物螯肢一般细长苍白的手指抚摸着胸口、手臂、脸庞。那双红眼睛在黑暗中发亮，瞳仁是两条细长的缝，不详而骇人。纳吉尼游回他身边，嘶嘶地打转。伏地魔并不理会捂着断臂抽泣的佩迪鲁，长得出奇的手指摁住他左胳膊上的黑魔标记。

“伏地魔回来了，他们都会注意到……”他轻声说，“在感觉到它之后，有多少人有胆量回来？又有多少人会愚蠢地不来？”

他转向哈利。“你现在正站在我父亲的坟墓上，哈利·波特。”蛇一样的脸扭曲地笑开了，他伸手抚摸着脚边的纳吉尼，一人一蛇发出了近乎相似的嘶嘶声，“他是个愚蠢的麻瓜，我杀了他。不过不要紧，我真正的家人就要来了。”

空气中突然传来几阵噼啪声，然后是斗篷的窸窸窣窣。一个个戴着兜帽、蒙着面孔的食死徒小心翼翼地缓步走来，他们不敢置信地看着伏地魔，随后跪倒在地，爬到他跟前亲吻黑袍的下摆。

“主人……主人……”他们低声唤道。

伏地魔抬起狰狞的面孔，张开两条细缝一样的鼻孔嗅了嗅。

“我闻到了愧疚，”他说，“空气中有一股愧疚的臭味。”围成一圈的食死徒们仿佛打了一个哆嗦。他缓缓地走到人群空出的位置处，诉说他这么多年来对他们的失望，毫无怜悯地将钻心咒射向他的下属，发出一阵阵阴寒冷酷的大笑。

“我知道你们一定想问：伟大的伏地魔是怎么回来，回到你们身边的？这就说来话长，”伏地魔说，“这个故事的开头——还有结尾——都和我的这位小朋友有关。”

他懒洋洋地走到哈利身边，所有人的目光都落到他们两人身上，包括那条转悠的大蛇。

“你们当然知道，他们说这个男孩是我的克星，是吗？”伏地魔轻声说道，他的鲜红瞳孔牢牢盯着哈利，男孩平静地回视，“我无法伤害他，甚至不能碰他，因为他母亲的保护咒。可现在不会了……”嘴里的破布被抽掉，一根冰凉细长的手指触压上哈利的伤疤，头疼像炸弹在脑中炸裂开一般。

“这就是你的主子？你背叛了我爸就是为了向他献媚？”哈利目光灼灼地盯着佩迪鲁，大声说，“你的未来女友摄魂怪都比他好看。”

人群不安地骚动起来，伏地魔微眯起眼。

“钻心剜骨！”

十年没有经历过的地狱折磨降临了，哈利感到全身的骨头都在燃烧，头骨仿佛沿着伤疤被劈开——不过其实也没那么疼，他又不是第一次经历。哈利咬紧牙，用不断翻涌的轻蔑和恨意抵抗那种剧痛，也许一会儿梦就要醒了，在那之前他得冲上去狠狠用脚踩扁伏地魔的鼻子……不对，他没有鼻子……

折磨结束，疼痛慢慢消退，哈利瘫软着靠在冰冷的石碑上，汗水从腮边滑过。

“你令我惊讶，哈利·波特。”没有听到惨叫声，伏地魔似乎感到意外和遗憾。

“我做错什么了？没有为你的‘痒痒咒’鼓掌？”哈利眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜。

人群发出抽气声。

“你会吃苦头的，男孩。”伏地魔轻声说，森白的、骷髅一样的脸庞没有任何人类该有的模样，“我承认，在戈德里克山谷我失算了，我没想到那个女人的咒语能起到这样的保护。但是现在你们已经看到了，哈利·波特落到我的手里，而我破除了这个咒语。认为这个男孩比我强的想法是多么愚蠢，这儿没有邓布利多来保护他，也没有他妈妈来为他做出牺牲，我要杀死他易如反掌……而且——”他陶醉地闭上眼，深吸了一口气，“啊哈，甜美的信息素的味道！令人意想不到，被选中的男孩居然是个Omega。”

食死徒们展现出鲜明可见的惊讶，甚至开始窃窃私语起来。但哈利第一次听说这个词，他感到莫名其妙：“我是一个什么？”

“你不知道？”伏地魔裂开嘴角露出一个丑陋的笑容，“救世男孩的常识真是少得令人难以置信，这让我觉得可笑，人们口中的黑魔王克星，不是强大的Alpha，不是平庸的Beta，居然是个软弱的、无知的——废物Omega……”

哈利确信现在绝对不是在做梦了，他可不会在梦里为自己做出这些闻所未闻的奇怪设定。这听起来就像学校里的成绩分级制度，也许他可以理解为Alpha是被评为“优秀”和“良好”的巫师，Beta代表的是“及格”，那么Omega指的就是得到“差”、“很差”以及“极差”的那些人？——但是为什么会有“气味”？

“你刚刚说我身上有味道？”哈利好整以暇地说，“又在说谎了，伏地魔，你哪来的鼻子去闻？”

这一次食死徒围成的圈子没有动静，他们静得大气都不敢出。空气凝滞得仿佛连风都无法流通，好一会儿，伏地魔发一阵出低低的笑声，随后这个笑声逐渐变大，充斥着可怖的杀意与疯狂，令人胆寒。

“你以为激怒我就能得到个痛快？”伏地魔轻声说着，“太天真了，哈利·波特。我的食死徒里可是有不少Alpha，不如让他们教教你身为Omega该做的事。”

他走到佩迪鲁右边被帽兜罩得严严实实的人影面前：“卢修斯，把那个能让我们救世男孩高兴的小玩意拿出来吧，我知道你总喜欢随身带着。”

那个食死徒向前走了一步，恭敬地献上一个漂亮的小玻璃瓶，面罩下传来卢修斯·马尔福的声音：“是，我的主人。这是纯度最高的催化剂，不需要直接注入体内，只要皮肤沾上一小点，就能立刻进入兴奋期……”

“而我们的小救世主会怎么做呢？”食死徒们发出奇怪的哄笑声，伏地魔看着瓶子，那没有嘴唇的嘴巴展露了一个诡异的笑容，“会不会求着你们，要求多一点，再多一点……来吧，哈利，告诉我你要不要——”

一道咒语突然无声袭来，速度快得惊人，但伏地魔反应更快地避开了，咒语没入他脚边的一团阴影，他挥出魔杖，绿光击中空荡荡的汤姆·里德尔的墓碑；同一时间，庞大的物体倒在地上发出了砰然声响。伏地魔扭头看去，纳吉尼蛇首和身体被分成两段，鲜血从断面飙溅而出，它的尾巴还在拍打着地面，几秒钟后，彻底不动了。

伏地魔张嘴发出刺耳的愤怒咆哮。

“哈利·波特！”


	2. Chapter 2

part 02.

如若一头灵活的野鹿，哈利飞奔着穿行在一座座墓碑之间，各种颜色的咒语在身后炸开，碎裂的墓碑石块蹦上半空，但他游刃有余地闪避着。数年的高强度职业生涯让他甚至不需要仔细分辨那些光束的去路，仅凭直觉就能避开绝大部分。

“抓住他！击昏他！我要亲手杀了他！！”伏地魔在暴怒地吼叫。

“对你的小甜心做的事我感到非常遗憾！”哈利靠在一座巨大的石碑后朗声说。一道刺眼的炫光闪过，他反应极快地闭上眼睛向旁边一扑，魔杖指向八点钟方向甩出一道障碍重重，立刻的，他听见一个闷响。

就地一滚躲过数发昏睡咒和禁锢咒，撞翻两个发呆的傻大个食死徒，哈利沿着记录在脑中的地图标记奔跑。感谢他多姿多彩的人生，战斗已经成了镌刻在灵魂里的本能，严格来说这甚至不是他遭遇的最艰难的一次激战，至少这群人的目的只是活捉他，不敢使用诸如炸裂术、厉火咒这种破坏性极强的咒语。

再往前不到两百英尺就能进入由一座大天使雕塑、灌木和土坡组成的夹角，这是他打从一开始就重点记录下来的安全屋，能够让他短暂停留至少五秒钟，这段时间足够他运用还不成熟的身躯笨拙地进行一次幻影显形——这是他敢留下来并且挑衅伏地魔的最大底牌，谁也想不到一个四年级学生竟然学会了这门法术，没鼻子魔王根本没有在这片区域设置反幻影显形咒的先见。

跳进大天使雕塑后面，哈利深吸一口气，尝试着指挥这具不大习惯的身体缓缓转圈，脑中默念三个“D”——

“呯！！”——清脆的破裂声，那个漂亮的玻璃瓶在耳旁炸碎，液体溅在脸上，有一些甚至顺着脸颊滑落到嘴角。哈利晃动了一下，压抑住其他多余的动作，将注意力集中回没画完的半圈上，目的地就选在霍格莫德村，他必须——从容，自信……

一阵猛烈的灼热从脚底陡然蹿起，就好像突然被丢进燃烧着厉火的有求必应屋，全身血液咆哮着沸腾起来，哈利惊恐地发现身上的力气也在顷刻间消失大半，无法形容的焦躁感遍布每一块肌肤，让他感觉身体好像不属于自己。

他无力地靠上大天使雕塑的底座，冰冷的的硬质石像硌得他背脊生疼，而他也在这份疼痛中拉扯回险些飘散出去的理智。

“打算像你爸爸那样，昂首挺胸，像个男子汉一样站着去死吗？”伏地魔狞笑的脸从天使翅膀下现出，血红眼睛在黑暗中发光，“然而你爸爸是个Alpha，可你不是……你是个Omega，只会被本能支配，渴求Alpha的标记，渴求被他征服——所以你现在应该向我臣服，向你的本能臣服——并且很快还要向死神臣服……”

“听起来就像是被你烙上黑魔标记、成为你的部下并亲吻你的袍角。”哈利说，“然而我拒绝，据说愚蠢会像病菌一样传播，我可不要变成一个像你这样一文不值的——”

但他还没说完，伏地魔的魔杖就指了过来，匆忙间哈利甩出一个咒语击飞那个钻心咒。燥热的感觉变得更严重了，膝盖颤抖着好像陷在一大团棉花堆里，差点让他瘫倒在地。他觉得自己好像需要一些什么，可他不明白究竟要什么……忍不住从嘴角溢出一个音节，哈利后悔没让那个钻心咒落在身上，也许那样能够帮助他打起精神。

“你比三年前要更加惹人厌恶。”伏地魔平静地说。

“是因为这张让你很想撕烂的嘴？你得原谅，和一幅牙尖齿利的画像拌嘴久了，总是会不由自主地染上他的风气。”哈利耸耸肩，装模作样地叹了口气。

“邓布利多没有教你在面对比你强大的敌人时应该怎么做吗？”

“跪下然后哭着求他高抬贵手？没有，他不教这个。”

“那就没什么可说的了，哈利，去找你的爸爸妈妈教你吧！——阿瓦达索命！”

代表死亡的绿光划裂黑夜，但就在这时，大天使雕塑猛地跳下高台，张开翅膀挡在哈利面前，咒语从它胸口擦过，它被撞击得后退了两步；与此同时，一个颀长的黑影从哈利身后扑过来，奇异热流蒸烤全身的救世主彻底丧失了敏捷的动作，被那双铁钳般的手抓住并死死固定在怀里原地一转。支撑双腿的地面突然抽离，哈利感到整个人仿佛被塞进一个狭小的橡皮管子。他最后看到的画面是伏地魔炸碎了天使雕塑，在漫天碎屑中赤红着双眼爆发出狂怒叫喊，食死徒像追逐而来的野狗群，杂乱无用地一通乱吠……一袭黑袍猎猎扬起，盖住了他所有视野，紧接着，哈利随着那个身影消失在墓园。

 

※ ※ ※

 

天色彻底沉了下来。

罗恩张嘴打了第一百二十个哈欠，他觉得设计三强争霸赛比赛项目的组织者简直弱智到极点。除了第一场的龙穴取蛋，后面两场比赛根本毫无观赏性可言，不是盯着平静的水面发傻，就是盯着黑漆漆的巨大迷宫发呆。

“哈利进去多久了？”他双眼无神地问。

“不知道，但肯定很久了。”赫敏紧张地咬着指甲，“哦，天呐，哈利怎么还不出来？他不会碰上什么麻烦吧？芙蓉和克鲁姆已经出局了，现在就剩他和塞德里克——老天，他们不会在迷宫里搏斗吧？”

“他们两个就算决斗也不会有危险。放轻松，赫敏，教授们在外围巡逻，哈利会得到及时的救援，如果他真的遇到困难的话。”

正在说话间，迷宫入口的空地上突然出现了一个人，他狼狈地摔倒在地，手里紧紧握着奖杯。

“出来了！什么——是塞德里克？”在一片欢呼声中，罗恩失望地嘘了一声。

赫敏垫着脚尖努力伸长脖子：“他看起来不太对劲……哈利呢？”

黑压压的人潮叫嚷着向塞德里克涌去，在那中间有一个反射着星光的银发长须的身影，那是邓布利多，他蹲下身扶起赫奇帕奇的勇士，两人说了些什么，塞德里克看起来十分激动，热情围上前的女孩们发出短促的惊叫。赫敏和罗恩面面相觑。没有人发现邓布利多朝着某个方向看了一眼，站在围场边缘、被高大乔木树影盖住大半身形的男人转过身，疾步向禁林深处走去，黑色长袍在身后翻滚成海浪。

 

※ ※ ※

 

哈利被一双手臂紧紧环绕着，也同时被一股浓郁的气息环绕着，那个味道难以形容，像是一种酒、魔药或者别的什么，但它并不难闻，甚至可以说——他喘了口气，甚至可以说非常好，棒极了，好到他舍不得放开那个怀抱。

他们从空气中噼啪一声栽了出来，眼前是一幢破旧的砖房，把他从伏地魔手掌心救出来的人穿着一身黑袍，一个简单的面罩将脸和脖颈遮得密不透风，连一根头发丝都看不见。他推开门，有力的手握着男孩的胳膊，半扶半拖地将他带进狭窄客厅中央一张磨损起毛的沙发里，转身离开——假如没有一只抓住他衣角的手，他确实能做到。

“放手！”他低声喝道。

“——”长长吐出一口带着高温的热气，哈利嘴唇翕动，“斯内普教授……”

“你怎么知道——”男人转过身。既然被认出来了，他便干脆地掀开了伪装，毕竟戴着面罩的感觉并不怎么舒适，“放手，波特，你需要抑制剂！”

苍白的皮肤，刀刻般的轮廓，油腻的半长黑发，从不吝于展现自己憎恶情绪的魔药教授站在眼前对他怒目而视，活生生的，有心跳的。哈利愣愣地看着他，不知是被体内的热度亦或是别的什么熏红了双眼，一句话也说不出来。

他为斯内普和邓布利多分别在格里莫广场12号准备了一个画框（但他不能把斯内普和他们挂一起，因为小天狼星会和他吵个不停），只要有空闲，他就会去和这个永远不会放弃斯内普式假笑的男人说上几句话，然后接收他的斯内普式嘲讽，他会不服气地反驳，但最后总以他落败而告终。

可是画像再生动、再精妙，那也不再是他们本人。逝者早已永远定格住生命，永远没有了未来和可能。

而现在，他分外感谢梅林的仁慈，他一定是听见了自己内心的愿望，才将他扔回一切悲剧尚未发生的时间。

只不过这里好像和原本的世界有点不太一样？

但这点小小的区别哈利并不放在心上。他收紧手指，在斯内普愈发恶狠狠的瞪视中，使劲一拽指间的布料，聚集全身力气扑向男人，用力搂住他的脖子。他疯狂地想念小天狼星，想念邓布利多，想念莱姆斯和唐克斯，想念多比……以及他，西弗勒斯·斯内普。

“波特！！！——”斯内普整个人僵硬得像一块石头，爆破的尾音卷起愤怒的气浪。

“教……教授……”一开口，哈利觉得有些不对劲，他又闻到了那股独特的气味，这令他舌头发干，四肢的力量愈发被削弱，取而代之的是一种强烈的、陌生的感觉，在小腹附近蠢蠢欲动。他从未体验过这种悸动。

“希望大难不死的男孩能控制住自己的本能，不要像一只发情的牲畜，看到谁都能扑上去！！”斯内普咬牙切齿地把他摁进沙发里，但那气喘吁吁的样子就好像推开的是一只巨龙。哈利急切地再次抓住他的衣角。

“这就是Omega的本能？”强行忍住想把T恤衫撩起的念头，哈利觉得这个世界的设定真是匪夷所思。难道Omega的本能就是在兴奋期发烧感冒、热情拥抱强大的Alpha并且向他们表达自己的崇拜和尊敬？——等等，如果只是针对Alpha这个特定群体的话——“莫非你是Alpha，教授？”

“正确。波特先生从来没有说过一个比这更确切的结论了。”

“那真是再好不过了。”哈利眼睛一亮，“不如你来标记我吧！”

斯内普惊愕地看着他：“你的大脑被游走球砸中了吗，波特？你到底明不明白标记的意义？”

“我当然知道，伏地魔和他的食死徒军团本想这么做来着。”

那双黑玛瑙瞳孔突然崩发出一道狠厉的光，可一眨眼就消失无踪。

“在这呆着，波特，十分钟。”他面无表情地抽出自己的衣角，转身坚定地大步走进地下室，“砰”地一声关上门。

时间好像静止了半分钟，哈利腾地跳起身。“等一下！”他冲到门前，用力踹了一脚，“这不对！FUCK——斯内普！被标记的人是我！不管是要抱着你的大腿或者亲吻你的袍角的人是我！你抗拒什么！”

那股怪异的躁动再一次蹿起，比之前的任何时候更加气势汹汹。哈利呜咽一声，指尖抠在木门上。换成其他Omega，可能早已失去了理智和思维，但身为两次打败伏地魔的、意志坚韧的救世主并没有那么轻易就被击倒，他深深吐息数次，举起魔杖对准眼前的木门高喊“粉身碎骨”——

一阵巨响，纷纷扬扬的木屑、碎渣和烟尘飘散开。

“这该死的本能真他妈是个见鬼玩意。”哈利脸颊酡红，如同尖刀般锐利的眼神被雾化的生理性水汽洇成雪片上的针晶。他满怀歉意地望着一脸震惊的斯内普，露出一个略带腼腆的笑容，“对不起，教授，我有点控制不住自己，能不能请你帮忙做个标记？”

 

————————————————

/斯内普视角/

哈利（缩在怀里）：教授，怕怕！  
斯内普（冷漠）  
哈利（投怀送抱）：教授，抱抱！  
斯内普（冷漠）  
哈利（羞涩）：教、教授，要亲亲……  
斯内普（呼吸略有不稳）  
哈利（热情）：教授，上我吧！  
斯内普（彻底绷不住了）：什么？！  
哈利（委屈）：伏地魔和那群食死徒刚刚想对我这样那样……  
斯内普（暴怒）：找死吗！智商和灵魂一同被等分的蛇脸怪！  
哈利（炸门）：教授，快来快来，我忍不住了，快来上我！  
斯内普：…………  
送到嘴边的肉焉能不吃！扑！

哈利（？？？？？？？）：等等，我什么时候说了这些话！！！！！


	3. Chapter 3

part 03.

伴随着一声怪响，斯内普面前的坩埚“呕吐”出一大坨紫红色粘稠物。

“波特！”他一挥魔杖将容器清理一新，声音沙哑，像是压抑着满腔怒火，以及一些别的什么情绪，“我显然低估了你的愚蠢！这是最后一点制作抑制剂的材料，可它现在被你搞砸了！”

哈利扶住门沿：“原来能靠喝魔药解决，你怎么不早说？”

“我从一进门就告诉你了，蠢货！”

哈利缩了缩脖子：“抱歉，我没有注意听，身体反应令我很不舒服，你知道的……那么，现在怎么办？”

斯内普的双眼被大脑封闭术完美保护，没有泄露一丝波澜：“我假设你认真上过庞弗雷夫人的生理课，就应该知道Omega的兴奋期该怎么度过。”

“——标记？太好了，此刻就有一个Alpha站在我面前……”哈利感觉有几个难以言述的隐秘部位莫名地酥痒起来，令他不安地缩紧了腹部的肌肉。他隐隐感觉到好像有些不对劲，“我该怎么做，先生？”

斯内普用一种奇怪的眼神盯着他。“我猜你大概根本没有听讲，只顾着在桌子底下给你的爱慕者回信了，波特先生。”男人讥笑道，“如此重要的、甚至能左右你未来人生命运的事情被你这样轻飘飘地随意决定，就好像你完全不在乎自己的Alpha是谁，完全不在乎接下来将要和他做什么，即便那个人是你最厌恶的教授——”

“我并不厌恶你，先生。就像邓布利多教授信任你一样，我对你也充满了信任，当然，还有敬重。”哈利微笑道。他回想起这些年反复重温的那段作为遗物的记忆时，满心充斥着再也送达不到的感激与歉意，而现在他能将那些缺憾一一挽回。他朝斯内普走了几步，不料双腿一软向前栽倒。短促地惊呼一声，哈利本以为自己会整个人狠狠拍打在地面摔得鼻青脸肿——然而并没有，他跌入了一个散发着热度的怀抱。他抬起头，视线闯入一片犹如星空的墨色之中。

哈利略有些吃惊，哪怕他把鼻子摔成三段，依照斯内普的性格也只会发出幸灾乐祸的嘲笑，无法想象他居然施以援手。还没理清好混沌的思绪，他就被一把推到了桌边，男人像一只矫健的豹子欺身而上，将他框在一片小小的、充满魔药教授特有气息的空间。

“让我来给你补补课吧，波特。一个Omega一生只能被标记一次，如果标记完成，那么他就永远属于他的Alpha……”斯内普鹰隼般的目光牢牢锁定他，“你，确定这是你想要的关系吗？”

话语中的暧昧令哈利诧异，但他着迷地看着那双黑眼睛，像是被诱惑了一般。

“那么，Alpha是不是也永远属于他的Omega？”他轻声问。

“Yes.”年长者声音低如耳语，“Always.”

斯内普不知什么时候停止了大脑封闭术，眸中流转的光华包裹住男孩的倒影，浓郁的Alpha信息素近距离散播出来，哈利急促地喘了一口，然后惊骇地发现，他居然……硬了！

“我是不是应该为波特先生所信任和敬重的人默哀，他们居然成为了有资格爬上救世主大床的一员？”斯内普语调嘲弄，而话里直白的意味让哈利再次震惊得圆睁双目。

他终于知道自己感受到的不对劲是怎么回事了。事实上，哈利并不是真正的十四岁少年，他完全明白性是什么，毕竟，一个年轻健康、声名远播、极富魅力的单身男人周围总不缺少爱慕者，他也并不拒绝那些美丽的艳遇。之所以一直产生愚蠢的误会，只不过先入为主的曲解了标记的意思——而他迟钝地完全没朝那方面去想。

原来标记的意思等同于一生只有一次的伴侣契约。

在救世主阁下接近三十年的操蛋人生中还从未遇上让他产生结契念头的人，相处最久的就是这个老蝙蝠——从针锋相对的本人到继续针锋相对的画像——如果没有这次意外，哈利大约也就单着渡过一辈子了。

但如果对象是斯内普，好像也挺不错啊。可惜他没有对男性的经验……

等等，原来你对斯内普教授有这么龌龊的心思吗？他精神上对自己踢了一脚。哈利·波特，你可真他妈是个禽兽！

嗅着那股若有若无的酒的醇香，他仿佛醉了。够了，哈利想着，让那些自制力见鬼去吧！他放任自己沉浸在欲海中，一手拢住斯内普的后颈，一手执起他的手，放在唇边轻柔地一吻：“那么现在的问题只有一个了——你愿意标记我吗，亲爱的教授？”

肉眼可见的几道青筋蹦在年长的斯莱特林额头上：“你把我当成猎艳目标了吗，该死的波特！”

哈利呆了呆，利落地向后一跳，坐上身后的桌面——既可以避免因为四肢无力而瘫在地上，又可以弥补身高差，完美。

“抱歉，我可能一直不太擅长应对你。但是说真的，我认为和你在一起呆上至少一百年是件挺酷的事。”鉴于我已经和“你”吵闹了十年并且很可能继续这样吵下去。哈利心想。“或许我该向你请求指导，怎么样才能表达我的诚意呢，先生？”

斯内普眼中闪着冷冷的光。

“闭上眼睛，波特。”他说。

哈利照做了。

一时间，铺天盖地的强大气息笼罩在身上，带着十足的侵略性和占有欲，就像在他周围布下一张名为斯内普的天罗地网，牢牢将他困在中心。哈利的心脏砰砰直跳，失去了视觉，其他感官变得超常灵敏。

“是你自己送上门的。”斯内普声音粗重可怕，充斥着一种凶狠的暴戾，“没有反悔的余地了……哈利。”

话的尾音消失在两人唇齿相接处。斯内普的动作先是带着试探性质，柔缓地将他的薄唇印在哈利唇上，啄吻着，触碰着，然后他失控般用力按住男孩的后脑勺推向自己，将那些甜美的津液掠夺殆尽。哈利感觉自己像是被毒蛇咬住的猎物，他不甘示弱地抓住男人衣领，借着坐在桌上的高度优势，挺身反压回去。两人的舌在彼此口中缠绕、戳刺，唾液顺着交叠重合的口唇滑落。

失去强大意念压制被彻底解禁的性冲动从每个毛孔爆发出来，哈利忍不住想要大声表达出那些适意，但被封住的嘴巴做不到这一点，它正忙于和斯内普进行另一种形式上的“口舌之争”。战果很明显，魔法部有史以来最年轻的傲罗司长的肺活量并不能和霍格沃茨有史以来最年轻的校长相提并论，更何况现在傲罗司长使用的还只是学生时代的身体。

哈利艰难地从那个略带疯狂的吻里挣脱出来，抵着斯内普的肩膀大口喘气。他的双眼透过氤氲的水汽朝下，看见自己脏兮兮的衬衫被解开，露出里面白皙的肌理，一只手正在身体主人的腹肌上来回抚摸……

“你什么时候把我衣服脱了？！”他懊恼地大喊。竟然无所察觉地被脱光了上半身，可他却只傻乎乎地抓着对方的衣领。感觉自己又败给这个老混蛋一局，永不服输的救世主一把将男人衣服撕开。

“粗鲁的野蛮人！”斯内普皱着眉头。

“你的嘴可没有它表现的那么毒。”哈利嘟囔着，圈住男人的脖颈靠了上去。

两具炙热的身躯贴在一起，令它们的主人发出一致的满足喟叹。哈利本以为自己已经滚烫得像个被烤熟的南瓜派，但没想到男人身上的温度与他相差无几。

“你不知道的还有很多，波特先生。”好像他只是勉为其难地大发慈悲，斯内普一边说着，一边嫌弃地施舍给救世主一个浅吻——如果忽略他急切摩挲在对方腰背处的手的话。然后他将嘴唇滑到哈利肩头，吮吸出一个个魔药大师的专属印记。

“也许今天你会发现我有更多与表象不一致的地方……”

哈利迷迷糊糊抓住斯内普的黑袍，沾染着情欲的低沉声线让紧靠的躯体传达出频率一致的震动，轻而易举地挑起强烈悸动。他硬得发痛，无法自持的快感让他慌乱，他以为自己能控制全场，但没想到却在刚开始就成为了差点被击溃的那一个。

“就比如，在你们眼中冷淡禁欲完全不像一个Alpha的魔药教授事实上……”

“等等！”哈利收紧抓在男人肩膀上的手指，坚定地将两人身体推开半臂距离——他总不能听着斯内普的声音就射出来！那样他绝对会被这个毫无人性的杂种笑话一辈子！

“我认为这不是一个好地方，不如我们换个场景——床，或者浴室？”

斯内普挑起眉梢，微微侧过脸斜睨他。这个表情配合上比以往更深邃但也更透亮的黑眸，让他有一种难以形容的性感引力。哈利努力吞下一口唾液，他感觉牛仔裤实在太紧了。

“可你这里告诉我，你已经忍耐到极限了。”斯内普说，用力摁住对方胸前两个粉色凸起。哈利反射性地抓住那双手。

“哦——梅林！这是、这是什么？”绿眼睛男孩浑身一震，泄露出一个打着颤的、软绵绵的惊叹。

“是你可爱的小乳珠，波特先生。你看，它们迫切的需要一些爱抚，没有时间转移场地了。”

“我不是问这个……”哈利软弱地虚握着男人的双手，却不知道是想推开，还是想让它们更卖力地亵玩自己。他从来不知道男人的乳头会如此敏感，也许是这个世界里的他还没有因为战争而变得皮厚肉糙？

快感夹杂着细微的疼痛从胸口迅速传来，哈利尖叫一声，而后仰起头大声呻吟，来不及吞下的口液沿着颌颈淌下。那双有魔力的手揉捏出连绵不绝的酥麻，像是触电般传导至下身，令他的阴茎不断抽动，他无意识地试图绞起双腿，却夹住了站在他面前的男人那劲瘦的腰身。

斯内普早已紊乱的呼吸节奏一滞，挥手推开桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，抓住男孩柔韧的腰肢向外一拖。哈利惊促低叫，在玻璃瓶砸落地面的噼里啪啦声中，不由自主地向后倒在宽大的操作台面。他为这突如其来的举动懵了一秒，紧接着就看到两条光裸的长腿晃进了视野。

——斯内普不知用了一个什么魔咒将他瞬间剥个精光。

“HEY！你——噢！——”

属于魔药大师的修长手指精准地擒住了他精神抖擞的欲望，同时，男人俯下身含住一粒已经被玩弄成深红色的乳珠。

略带薄茧的手指用力地包裹住尚且青涩的勃起，被不断渗出的液体流遍，上下摩擦推送间产生湿润的水声；滑腻的舌缠上细嫩乳尖，时而轻时而重地舔舐吮吸。早就胀痛难耐的阳具经不住刺激，不过数十次撸动，哈利就紧紧攀着男人的身体，尖叫着，将白色的浊液射在两人的胸腹上。

剧烈释放后的眩晕吞噬了其他所有感官，哈利翡翠色的眼睛被欲望晕染成更加深沉的绿，又带着朦胧水雾浸透后犹如晨曦般的干净。

“这次不算！”他羞恼地挡住眼睛嚷嚷，“老混蛋，犯规——你等着，等我准备好，我会让你见识一下……”

“你已经准备好自己了，哈利。”斯内普说，嗓子哑得几乎说不出话，“该我了。”


	4. Chapter 4

Part 04.

由魁地奇训练造就的一双线条优美的大腿被抓着膝盖内侧无情打开，下压到了极致。哈利脑中第一反应是替他可能会发出悲惨咯吱声的老腰担忧，然而它出乎意料的适应良好，他不由想为年轻时自己的柔韧度喝彩。

被压制的姿势让他汗毛倒竖，很久没有陷入这般弱势的境地了，哈利慌乱地睁开眼睛，随后就被吸进了一片纯粹的漆黑。斯内普瞳孔中闪烁着无数耀眼的星辰，有些在温柔的徘徊，而有些则燃着火，像是要俯冲而下，将他们裹在一起，连皮带骨地烧成灰烬。

斯内普低下头，发梢尾部轻扫在哈利脸上。从额心到眼睑再到鼻尖，他的吻依次滑过，最后落在唇畔。那个亲吻仿佛掺着牛奶的黑咖啡，让哈利融化，并且心安，一种不可撼动的信心和底气告诉他，这个男人永远不会伤害他。

臀边被某样热而湿的硬物顶着，哈利还没反应过来是什么，那个东西就顺势蹭进了身后隐秘的缝隙。

“等等！这是什——哦——！”哈利大声想要阻止，但刚开口就是一个陡然拔高音阶的婉转长吟。

“是一个会让你舒服的大家伙。”斯内普低笑一声。

“不、不对——”

但与嘴上说的完全相反，他的身体仿佛等待了一百年。穴口的肌肉恬不知耻地翕动着，欣然绞住那个高热的圆滑物体，就好像这是天生该属于它的另一半。

硕大物体强势地一点一点撑开穴口，哈利难耐攥住拳，那种酸胀中带着一丝疼痛的感觉太过深刻，他勉强用肘部支撑住自己，低头向他们相连的地方看去，顿时被吓得倒抽一口气——

一个比所有男性梦寐以求的幻想尺寸都要夸张的粗长阴茎插在他的密穴中，大部分还露在外面，正试图破开那股欲拒还迎的羞涩阻力将自己整根钉入男孩体内。

“停！”哈利惊恐得声音都变尖了，“所以你只是刚刚进去一个头？不行！我会死的！”

“并不会，你已经做好了接纳你的Alpha的准备。”

“不可能，我没有、没有——”哈利慌乱地摇着头。

“说谎的小骗子，”斯内普火热的吐息撒在他的脸颊，让他烫得发疼，“流了这么多水，又如此热情地咬住我，你的身体可是对此相当期待。”

“什么……什么水？”

“你不知道？”斯内普在男孩挺翘的屁股上抹了一把，把手伸到他眼前。粘稠的透明液体挂在骨节分明的手指上，随着张合的动作在指间拉长、摇晃，在断裂后恋恋不舍地坠落。

“Omega体内为了交合而产生的带有润滑作用的液体，叫做通道液，代表他愿意接纳这个Alpha并打开了通道。但通常我们把它称为——”斯内普勾起一个邪气十足的笑，“淫液。”

说话间，下身又毫不留情地撞进去几公分，逼迫出一连串猝不及防的黏腻颤音。

“停下，斯内普！”哈利努力抬起一只手撑在斯内普胸口。那极具压迫感的高大身形笼罩在他正上方，信息素的气味浓厚醇郁，将他所有的理智压至谷底，勾引出那些放纵的、恣意的情欲。男人一手按着他的膝弯，一手捏住被舔弄后泛着光的红肿乳尖，色情地揉搓，像是还嫌不够刺激，他故意用极慢的动作来回浅浅地抽插，刺激出更多的呜咽声和湿滑淫液。

“我说过，你已经没有反悔的余地了……”

无视男孩不起作用的推阻，斯内普沉下腰向前一挺。

心脏狂跳着升到嗓子眼，哈利屏住一口气，眼睁睁地看着堪称凶器的狰狞巨物彻底没入自己身体。

“呃——啊！……”

阳具一插到底，两人同时发出低哑的叹音。

“哦……棒极了，哈利。”斯内普从喉咙里溢出一个喑哑的赞美，“好孩子，你比我预想的还要完美……”

好几分钟的时间，哈利完全说不出话来。斯内普滚烫的阴茎紧紧镶在体内，他能清晰感受到表面那些脉络随着男人的心率突突直跳，几乎要直直地顶上心脏。后穴被填充得严严实实，却还在犹不知足地收缩，像是在讨好深入自己的那个大家伙。

“好涨……”他躺在操作台上，大脑一阵缺氧，湿漉漉的潮意在泛红的眼角迅速聚集。

“你会习惯，并且喜欢上它。”斯内普说着，双手掐住两瓣臀肉放肆蹂躏，在雪白的浑圆上留下一排情色满满的指印。尝试了几次小幅度的抽插后，他猛然将自己全部退出，然后狠狠地整根撞入，连续不断的摩擦让Omega湿热而紧致的通道愈发敏感，产出更多通道液，被越来越快的抽插频率带动出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，打磨成白沫状从交合处溢出。

“唔嗯嗯嗯……”哈利从牙缝中蹦出泣音，身体在大肆挞伐中泛起妍丽的粉，泪腺不受主人意愿指使，顷刻间泉涌出晶莹的液体。他觉得又爽又怕——过于强烈的快感让他克制不住地张开嘴，发出清醒状态下绝对会掐死自己的浪叫；无法防御地被侵犯、被操干却又让他感到慌乱害怕，他无助地抓挠着桌面，小腿绷得笔直。

“混蛋斯内普，你这是、你这是强奸——！”哈利断断续续地在呻吟间隙高喊，虚张声势，色厉内荏，“该死的，我要……逮捕你，折断你的魔杖！！——啊啊啊，慢、慢点！——”

他混乱得连目前的身份都忘了，喊出作为傲罗时经常发出的警告。

“好极了。”斯内普说，后退一步拔出下身，骤然空虚的小穴吮吸着想要挽留，在分离的瞬间发出放荡的“啵”声。哈利本就红润的脸更加发烧了，他咬住下唇阻挡住翻滚在口中的不满，突然被斯内普翻了个身，酸软的双腿踩上地面，来不及做出反应，那个无比契合的肉柱又再一次捅了进来。

快速碾压过甬道和前列腺的深度刺激令哈利一阵哆嗦，哀泣着夹紧了括约肌。斯内普粗重地喘息一声。

“如果你用点力气……啊，没错，就像这样……”他的胸膛贴合在男孩后背，大提琴声音在透白的耳边低沉萦绕，让那个小巧耳垂染上晚霞色，“也许我的‘魔杖‘真的会被折断……”

他的指尖陷进令他爱不释手的光弹臀肉，用力向两边掰，露出被干得通红的、湿漉漉含住自己阴茎的密穴。后入的姿势使斯内普能更容易地找到那个敏感区域，他不怀好意地使用他的“魔杖”变换角度戳刺，频率迅猛得令人震惊，囊袋拍打在哈利臀部，发出让年轻的Omega面红耳赤的啪啪声。

哈利被密集的操弄撞击得无力支撑，上半身倒在台面，腰背向下塌陷成一条曲线优美的弓，因舔弄揉捏而发硬的乳珠磨蹭在粗糙的桌面，又痒又疼。不知何时再次站立起来的欲望随着抽插晃动着，流淌出一股股前液，黏连着垂落地面。眼前绽放出簇簇花火，他张开嘴巴失声哀鸣，感觉自己几乎要被捅个对穿。

而就在这时，斯内普却停下野蛮的操干，勃起埋在男孩体内，静止不动了。

突然的停顿令哈利泄露出懊恼的咕哝，他转过头，疑惑地看向对方。

“我认为你说的没错，波特先生。”斯内普一脸正经严峻地开口，“强奸是犯罪行为，施暴者会被送进阿兹卡班。”

“你可他妈的真敢说啊！”哈利暴躁地吼，“所以现在你才想到寻求一个犯罪中止？那么插在我身体里的是什么？萝卜吗？”

“强奸未成年小巫师尤其要判重刑。我想我应该放弃这么做。”他说着，居然真的缓缓将下身向外抽出。

“哦，不……”哈利额头抵着微凉的桌面，拼命收紧内壁挽留即将滑出的炙热，企图让男人打消这个念头，“好吧，好吧，你赢了，该死的老蝙蝠——”他一定是被那股浓郁的美酒气息熏坏了大脑。哈利闭上眼睛自暴自弃地大喊，“没有……没有强奸！我自愿的！自愿！快点干我，你这杂种！”

下一秒，硬挺的硕大顺着滑腻紧致的甬道挺了回去。哈利满足地眯起碧绿的杏眼。

“可你还是个未成年，波特。未成年小巫师的意愿不足以成为撤案证词。”

“我当然已经……”反驳的话断在一半处，哈利愣住了，他的经历即使放在魔法界也有些过于离奇了，虽然他并没想着隐瞒——至少邓布利多是一定要告知的，因为他掌握着伏地魔魂器的精准线索——但他现在有些不知道从何说起，因为那会是一个很长的故事。

“你已经什么？”斯内普目光闪烁，“交出你的口供，波特先生。”狡猾的间谍一把摁住男孩哭泣的分身，堵住顶端的孔，同时摆动腰部，坚硬的阳具戳刺在层层叠叠挤压上来的柔软内径，“在墓地里你的身手是怎么回事？”

“唔……什么……什么身手？”跳跃式的提问让哈利迷茫，他无意识地随着轻柔的动作摆动腰肢，大脑就如同纳威的坩埚，盛满了被搞砸的魔药。

“别以为我不知道你的斤两，波特先生。那一战你表现出来的判断力和观察力就连一般的傲罗都不具备。”低沉的磁性嗓音把控着逼供的秘诀，“好好交代清楚……哈利……”

被人用暧昧的气音念出名字，男孩感觉全身骨头都化成了软糖，他发出一个走投无路的呜咽：“那是因为……”

“因为什么？”

“因为我本来就是最厉害的傲罗啊——”哈利气恼地喊道。没想到一贯作为主审方的傲罗司长有一天也会被人逼供——压在桌上，全身赤裸，屁股里进出着粗大的阴茎——用这种下流的方式。“我也不知道怎么回事，事实上，我来自十三年后的——”

“——一个没有ABO的世界？”

哈利蓦地睁大眼：“你怎么知道？”

斯内普愉悦地弯起嘴角：“想想我对你的评价，波特——‘空荡荡的可以召开魁地奇比赛的大脑’、‘不长脑浆只长肌肉的蠢蛋’……没有谁比你更适合这些定语不是吗？”

这些熟悉的形容令哈利眼眶发热——这是他日常接触的、听了十年的腔调，来自于他家墙壁上的老混蛋。难道——

“是你！”他欣喜的说，“教授，你什么时候——”

“在你进入迷宫之后，黑魔标记重新亮起之前。”

那就是和他同时来到这个世界，也许该归功那个奇妙的法阵。“可为什么你对这个世界的常识了如指掌？”哈利奇怪地问。

“因为我懂得翻阅自己的大脑。”斯内普突然开始加快抽插速度，哈利立刻忘记自己要说的话，沉沦在蚀骨销魂的快感中。

这是那个为他而活，又因他而死的斯内普，也是那个相伴十年的斯内普。发自灵魂的喜悦感彻底打碎了所有身处异世界所带来的不安，他吟哦着扭过脸，男人若有所察地凑上来，与他交换了一个甜美甘醇的吻。身体里仿佛有一朵花正在优雅地盛放开花瓣，露出神圣美丽的中心。年轻Omega和年长Alpha的信息素相互融合在一起，像是两个半圆拼成一个整体。

整个房间都充盈着令人兽血沸腾的气味，桌脚凄惨的咯吱、淫靡的肉体拍打和抽插产生的湿润水声，以及越来越让人脸红心跳的呻吟，显示出战局已经愈发白热化。数百次强悍抽插后，哈利死死咬着后槽牙，仅被操着后穴就射了出来。收缩的内壁箍紧了它环抱住的大家伙，斯内普从喉咙深处爆发一个低吼，将巨大的冠状体抵住那个为他敞开的秘境，浊液如同岩浆迸发般喷薄释放。

男孩脱力地趴在被他汗水沾湿的台面，全身都在止不住地随着余韵而颤抖，高高翘起的屁股上沾满了淫乱的水渍、青红的指痕，乳白的精液灌满甬道，顺着大腿内侧汩汩流下。

看到这一幕，尚在平复急促呼吸的斯内普眸光一暗，并不奇怪地感受到阴茎正以非同常理的速度恢复活力。

“我感觉这样好像不对……”他听见救世主小声嘀咕。

斯内普眯起眼睛：“你觉得不对？”

“是的，当然不对！”哈利猛地直起身——又猛地把脸皱成一团——高声说，“为什么我是被上的那个？我可是两次打败伏地魔王的男人！”他一蹬脚向斯内普扑了过去，把他之前的话原路奉还——“该我了！”

斯内普接住救世主大人，揽着他顺势坐进身后的扶手椅：“你确定还要在这里？我本以为你会更青睐柔软的床铺。”

“不，就这里，我已经饥渴难耐了。”哈利舔着唇，火急火燎地对着男人性感迷人的身躯尽情抚摸，“年轻人的体力真让人不得不赞叹，我又硬了……我知道你还没那么快恢复，没关系，我会让你舒服——”

“你不知道Alpha与Omega的结合至少会持续24小时吗？”斯内普一把抓住年轻人的大腿向上抱起，哈利反射性搂住对方脖颈，“虽然有点超出预期，你可以把它当成这个世界对Alpha特有的强化。”话音未落，他的阴茎再一次悍然挤进了令他食髓知味的紧致之处。

“不、唔……不要了……”哈利崩溃般抓挠着男人的背，他被从下而上贯穿，斯内普挺腹将他高高顶起，再让他借由自身重力坐回去，每一次的下落都会把耸立的硬物彻底吞没，插进前所未有的深度，“不行——”他好不容易从海上风暴般狂乱的颠弄中恢复一丝神智：“伏地魔……复活了，我们要——”

他说不下去了，斯内普一个凶悍的冲刺让他的嘴巴改变主意开始尖叫，哈利感觉那肯定顶到了胃。

“不要担心，伏地魔还不能毁灭巫师界，但阻碍A与O结合却可以。好了，哈利，不要再想那些无关紧要的人，从现在开始，你只要看着我，想着我，感受我，就足够了……”斯内普轻柔沙哑的低语充溢着令人上瘾的邪恶剧毒，诱使他一同堕入欲望深渊。

※ ※ ※

“我在睡梦中接收了来自这个世界的记忆。”

这已经是第三天傍晚了，哈利根本不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，只记得无节制的极乐从天黑持续到天亮，再到天黑，他用任何一切——身体或心——接纳着斯内普的唇舌、手指、阴茎，几乎是要将两人碾碎了重新揉在一起。

而现在，他正斜靠在男人怀里，享受魔药大师的私家投喂和按摩服务。

听到他的发言，斯内普连眼角都没分给他一半。

“喂，我说我接收到关于这个世界的记忆了。”哈利一边咀嚼对方喂进嘴的小羔羊排，一边含糊地说。

“所以？”斯内普仁慈地递给他一个眼神。

“我知道了一些关于ABO的常识，比如标记其实分为暂时标记和永久标记，两者都能短时间内压制住发情。暂时标记只需要咬破Omega的腺体，并不会产生身体上或者法律上的纠葛。那么我就很好奇了。”哈利眼神带着明晃晃的揶揄，牢牢盯住斯内普，“明明可以选择暂时标记，为什么偏偏要用永久标记的方式？——还是说，你那个时候满脑子只有‘上我’这一个想法了，教、授？”

斯内普垂下眼睑没有回答。他可不想告诉这个小混蛋任何能让他翘起尾巴沾沾自喜的事——类似他从很早开始就只能在厄里斯魔镜看到一个绿眼睛小恶魔或者他的守护神变成了和牡鹿成对的牝鹿。他瞥了一眼男孩自鸣得意的脸，又将目光转向那个隐有腹肌雏形的小腹，决定有件事还是应该赶紧告诉他，譬如这个世界的Omega特殊的体质，再譬如在他睡着时自己对他使用的一个医疗检测魔咒的反馈结果。毕竟这是一个像无尾绒猴般喜欢上蹿下跳的格兰芬多，稍不注意就能站在伏地魔面前专挑他的痛脚踩。至于那个复活过程丢失了鼻子和大脑的黑魔王以及他的魂器，他会去和邓布利多商议对策，不过要晚一点，等他先喂饱了这只波特再说。

 

FIN


End file.
